The insulation of electrically conductive wire used to form a coil or similar conductive article is generally established and may be undertaken by a number of methods, including the fundamental approaches of coating with an organic polymerized material or anodization. With respect to the first approach, any one of several organic wire coatings selected from the group consisting of plastics, rubbers and elastomers will provide effective insulation on conductive material. However, these coatings tend to be relatively heavy and thus generally are not effective at dissipating ohmic or resistance heating when used in coil windings.
In addition to coating conductive material with an organic substance, electrically conductive materials such as copper and aluminum may be anodized to provide some measure of insulation. In the case of a copper core, the anodization of this material is known to produce unsatisfactory results due to cracking. It is possible to electroplate copper with aluminum but this approach generally produces undesirable results in terms of durability of the coating. In the case of an aluminum core, copper can be plated on the core but results in unsatisfactory electrical efficiency.
An electrically insulated conductor for carrying signals or current having a solid or stranded copper core of various geometries with only a single electrically insulating and thermally conductive layer of anodized aluminum (aluminum oxide) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,980. As described in the '980 patent, the device is made by forming uniform thickness thin sheet or foil of aluminum to envelop the copper conductive alloy core. The aluminum has its outer surface partially anodized either before or after forming to the core in an electrolytic process to form a single layer of aluminum oxide.
This and other examples of the known art represent improvements in the coating of wire and other forms of electrical transmission. However, as in so many areas of technology, there is room in the art of wire coating for further advancement.